


We All Need to Save Someone

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: What if you were faced with the most terrifying situation ever and you had to make one decision out of two choices which are more terrifying than the other?That is the question that Hank Anderson has to ask himself after a planned ambush goes wrong.(Day Four of the Detroit;The Accomplice Creative Week)





	We All Need to Save Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minoriio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/gifts).



[DATE

**MAR 12** , 2040]

[TIME

PM  **18:47:** 30]

* * *

As part as her new profession as a detective, YN600 often found herself being assigned to work alongside the ill-tempered Hank Anderson: a man who had seen for himself the damaging feelings of grief and guilt.

Little did she know that her attitude on the world would change as soon as she had discovered, due to her childlike interest, that Hank’s son, a six year old boy named Cole Anderson, was declared to be dead despite brave attempts at the hospital after becoming involved in a car crash.

Deep inside, she knew that the slightest reveal of the event would bring the end of the trust Hank had towards her so the only thing she reminded herself as she followed Hank towards the entrance of an abandoned old house was to keep the poisonous secret to yourself. 

“How on earth do you manage to not get freaked out with these sort of places?” 

The silence is broken by this question which is directed at her as her watched Hank switch off the safety of the pistol he held in both hands, “I know that you are ‘the android sent by CyberLife’ but why? I don’t understand the main reason for that blasted place to create all those obedient machines but maybe it’s because of their intentions to gain popularity in this chaotic world…”

A low growling nearby is detected by her systems nearby and a sense of dread coursed through her body as she slowly glance behind your shoulder to spot a pair of eyes glowing in the dim light of the lamp beside them and a maw of teeth bared behind curled back lips.

“H-Hank?” Her voice is no louder than a high-pitched whisper and Hank whirled around just as a blur of black barrels into YN600; a discorded symphony of feral snarling and screams filling the air and sending chills down the spines of those who heard it.

And while Hank kept on firing at the beast who became tangled in the fight between animal and android, all he could think about was protecting YN600 from any harm being inflicted onto her.

And after what seemed to be ages instead of just a few minutes, a visibly shaken, but still alive, YN600 recognised the arms that wrapped around her waist and pulled her close into a hug and for the first time in her life, she felt safe.


End file.
